In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various intake-air quantity control technologies in which an intake-air quantity substantially corresponding to a target engine torque can be achieved mainly by variable control of an operating characteristic of an intake valve rather than throttle valve control. One such intake-air quantity control technology has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-256905.